


Man Bites Dog

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Collars, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Puppy Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: mythical.store boasts  their new Patchquirk Dog Collar is “The collar that will make the other pups holler. Pair it with the Patchquirk Dog Leash.”Let’s talk about that?





	Man Bites Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019  
Day 6 prompt: pet play

“It was weird seein’ you in that dog collar during the More,” Rhett mentioned, seemingly out of nowhere while they were snuggled up on the couch, letting their dinner settle and half-watching something on Netflix. 

“Mm.” Link lazily hummed his agreement. 

“Did it feel funny to you? Y’know, wearin’ it?”

“I dunno, Rhett.” Link was becoming annoyed that Rhett wanted to talk about work during their downtime. If your work, social,  _ and _ personal life was all going to overlap with the same person, it was important to Link to set boundaries. But Rhett seemed hung up on this, so he decided to humor him. “Did it make  _ you  _ feel funny? Seein’ me in it?”

Rhett shrugged, and Link felt guilty for having been short with him. It was clear to him now, judging by Rhett’s posture, that he was struggling with something. And gauging by the blush creeping up his neck and spreading over his cheeks, that something might be a bit embarrassing for him.

Link’s face softened, and he lowered his tone to something more conspiratorial, and unmistakably flirty. “Did you… uh…  _ like  _ seein’ me wearin’ it?” 

Rhett could no longer contain himself. “Okay. So. If it’s too weird, obviously we don’t have to?”

Link quirked an eyebrow, genuinely a bit surprised. “You want me to wear a collar in the bedroom?” 

There wasn’t much he wasn’t willing to give to Rhett, or do for Rhett; but he didn’t care for being… restrained. Collars, leashes. The aesthetic was… all right? But, he didn’t want to be controlled, or held down, or--

“I bought us a present,” Rhett announced. He pulled out one of their new Patchquirk patterned collars, the engraved aluminum buckle glinted in the soft lamplight. 

Link couldn’t suppress a snort of laughter. “Did you buy me our own dang merch? Talk about gettin’ high on our own supply...”

“This is actually for me,” Rhett clarified. A sheepish grin spread across his lips, and the adorable blush of mild embarrassment returned. 

Link was becoming increasingly amenable to this little experiment. Now that the shoe seemed to be on the other foot. Or in this case, the collar on the other neck? And Rhett... securely on the edge of horny and uncomfortable was  _ exactly  _ where Link liked to see him. 

“ _ This _ is for you,” Rhett offered, presenting Link with a small jewelry box.

“You re-proposing, bo?” A wry grin spread across Link’s face. “That’s sweet.”

“I’m proposing  _ somethin’! _ ” Rhett hovered over Link with anticipation as Link opened his gift. “I guess you can decide if you still wanna be married to me after you see what it is?”

“Gracious,” Link softly breathed. He pulled two small metal tags from the box, running his fingers over the metal with reverence. “You got these special made?” One of the tags had engraved into it in all capital letters  _ RHETT  _ with Link’s cell phone number underneath it. The other one said  _ Property of Link Neal _ . “These are beautiful, Rhett. Oh yeah. Yeah... I think I’ll definitely keep ya. Here,” Link gestured toward the collar in Rhett’s hand. “Gimme.” Link attached the tags to the D-ring of the collar. “You gonna wear this for me?”

Rhett nodded enthusiastically. “I… I gotta leash, too.”

Link smirked, “You’re an eager pup, arentcha?”

Rhett’s breath caught in his chest, like he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“You… you do want more than just the accessories. Am I right?”

“Fuck, yes…” Rhett husked. 

“Shhhh… you  _ are _ a good dog, but you’re gonna have to behave. Quiet now, unless I command you to speak. Or, of course, if you need to stop.”

Link was clear that he was talking to Rhett the man, and not Rhett the dog on that last point. 

Rhett closed his mouth, moved closer to Link, and whispered, “Thank you for doin this for me.” 

“Thank me later. For now,” Link raised a finger to his lips. “Shhh…”

Rhett made a charades gesture of locking his lips, and throwing away the key. 

“Sit.”

There was a half-second’s pause while they both processed how incredibly, unexpectedly hot that was before Rhett dropped to his knees, palms on the carpet.

“Good boy, Rhett.” The words felt natural, rolling off his tongue. Rhett’s eyes slipped closed, and any lingering embarrassed tension left him in a rush. “Sit up.” 

Rhett sat back onto his heels. He had to arch his back to keeps his fingertips on the floor. He tilted his chin back toward Link. 

Link put the Ear Biscuits inspired ‘Patchquirk’ collar around Link’s neck, and fastened the leash. 

“This should keep you from runnin the streets, hm?”

Rhett offered a small, experimental, yet unmistakably affirmative, “Woof.” And was rewarded with a lopsided smile from Link. 

Link wondered if the collar was tight. He curled a couple of fingers under it, against the skin of Rhett’s throat. It didn’t seem  _ too _ tight, but tight enough that he’d have Rhett’s attention if he yanked on the leash. Just tugged a little…

He crooked one finger through the D-ring, tugging Rhett until he fell back onto his palms. “Who wants to go for a walk?” Link put on the cheerful baby talk voice that he generally reserved for Jade or Barbara. 

Rhett responded by leaning forward and rubbing his furry cheek against Link’s wrist. His butt raised up from his heels, and he began to wiggle it - like the excited dog he was. 

Link had to swallow his own excitement with a telling gulp. 

“All right, then.” He cleared his throat, and gripped the polyester webbed handle of the leash tight in his fist. “Heel.”

Rhett scrambled into position, obediently next to Link’s leg. 

The idea of parading Rhett around the house on hands and knees was…  _ very _ appealing. But Link worried about the big man’s back. 

He tugged the leash enough to jerk Rhett forward in the direction of their bedroom. 

Link moved ahead of Rhett, leading the way and not giving him time to adjust before striding off; the leash tightened, and then loosened, as Rhett fell into step with him, just behind. Link felt through the leash how Rhett had to shuffle to catch up. He looked down, and hummed low in his throat at the sight of Rhett crawling after him. “Such a good boy.” 

Fortunately, it was a short walk; Link was beginning to feel hard in his pants to the point of aching.

When Rhett tried to move ahead, Link gave the leash a quick tug downward. It wasn’t too harsh, at least Link didn’t think so, but Rhett gasped. Link moved to see if Rhett was okay, but immediately caught sight of the way that the crotch of Rhett’s shorts was obscenely, deliciously tented. 

“Heel,” Link said again, not needing to tug the leash again for Rhett to get it. He took an awkward step back to crouch by Link’s side. “Good boy.” 

Rhett offered a half-whine in response to the praise, which sent blood thumping in Link’s ears. 

He was desperate with the urge to pound his puppy. 

When they reached the bed, Link slowly ran his hand up the leash to the clip, holding Rhett in place.

“C’mere, boy,” he beckoned, hauling Rhett in close. “Settle, settle… sit!” Link plopped down onto the bed, leaving Rhett on the floor, sat between Link’s thighs. 

Rhett shifted himself onto his knees, pressing his palms into the carpeted floor again, straining forward to nuzzle at Link’ groin. 

“Hm, yeah. Good boy, Rhett,” Link husked. He lifted his hips enough to shimmy his pants and underwear off. “Good b- Oh! Gracious, Rhett...”

Rhett snuffed along the crease at Link’s hip, pushing into Link’s skin with his nose, and his bearded chin. Link lifted one knee, granting him more access. 

Rhett didn’t hesitate. He dove right in with his tongue. Lapping at his balls with broad canine swipes. It was enough to make Link shiver. Then he realized he was still holding Rhett’s leash.  _ Rhett’s leash _ . Goodness! This was hotter than he’d imagined. 

“Up,” he ordered, yanking at the leash. 

Rhett scrambled up onto the bed, but then took the liberty of sloppily licking Link’s face. It startled a laugh out of Link, but he shoved Rhett off of him. “Bad! Bad dog! Too far.  _ Down _ .”

Rhett whined, face crumpled. 

Link immediately leaned down to pet him, one long stroke down his chest to the bulge of his cock still trapped beneath his shorts. “All right, all right,” Link soothed. “I didn’t mean it. You’re a good dog.” He squeezed, just a little, and watched Rhett wiggle, arms in the air like happy little paws. 

“Down, though,” Link repeated, withdrawing his touch for the time being. “That part I meant. Stay down, now roll over, Rhett. C’mon, big boy, show belly.”

Rhett rolled gently onto his back with his limbs in the air. Link got down on the floor with him and helped Rhett shimmy out of his clothes, leaving him in nothing apart from the collar and leash. Rhett kept trying to lick at his face, and Link kept trying to settle the big guy down. 

Settling Rhett down was a tall order for Link, who was kind of losing it internally himself. Rhett on his back; his engorged cock flopped heavy against his naked belly. He had to swallow his impulses, which had taken the form of a lump in his throat. 

“If you don’t start acting like you have some home training, yer gonna find yourself locked up in your crate for a  _ significant _ length of time, you naughty pup.”

Rhett cocked his head to the side, in the perfect approximation of a confused dog trying to make sense of his master’s speech. 

If Link was honest, he didn’t know exactly what he meant by that either. A couple thoughts did spring to mind at the thought of caging Rhett. But he had no patience for those thoughts tonight; they would have to wait for another evening. Multiple others, he imagined. Gosh, what  _ had _ Rhett started here tonight?

Link perched back up on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows, spreading his legs wide. “Up,” he commanded. 

Rhett slinked up between Link’s legs and began to lick with those same big dog-like strokes. Unpredictable, without their human’s usual scripted rhythm. He licked all over Link’s cock and balls, and the insides of his thighs. 

Link’s eyes were wide at the sight of Rhett animalistically going at it, whining and pressing himself into Link like he was desperate for the taste.

Rhett whined a little more loudly, leaning up to lick Link’s chin.

“All right,” Link said, unable to waste any more time. “Get on up here, boy.” He patted the mattress next to him, beckoning Rhett up onto the bed. 

The mattress bounced as Rhett lumbered his large frame up onto the bed - yipping and squirming next to Link, who was pulling off his remaining articles of clothing. 

Rhett rolled over onto his stomach, and tucked his legs underneath his belly, pushing his tail toward Link. 

“Oooh, that is a  _ very _ good boy, Rhett. You know how to ask for what you want. Huh, boy?”

Rhett whined again, pushing his ass up into the air.”

“Settle, settle…” Link soothed, as he pet up and down Rhett’s back legs reassuringly, giving his cheeks and thighs a little extra attention. “Don’t worry, my good boy. Daddy’s gonna give you what you need. And good boys get treats, right?”

Rhett yipped his gratitude, and Link gave him a pat on his haunches. “Spread your legs for me.”

Rhett did as he was asked while Link grabbed a bottle from the nightstand, drizzling the slickness onto his fingers. 

Rhett turned to look back at him with wide eyes, legs trembling just a little. Link could even see Rhett dripping on the bedspread.  _ Fuck _ . He felt his dick pulse, and got to work slicking that hole up, watching it twitch under his fingers while Rhett pushed back against him, trying to get them in.

Rhett yelped in offense when this went on for a full thirty seconds. Link just playing with his soft rim. Link chuckled lightly before giving in, and slipping one finger inside - pressing a much different yelp from Rhett. Rhett’s legs trembled, and he buried his face in one arm.

“Calm down, pup. You’ll get your treat soon enough. Do you like daddy’s fingers?”

Rhett nodded into the pillow, letting out a choked sob when Link slipped another finger in, sliding them both deeply. Spreading them, and stretching him beautifully.

Fingering Rhett shouldn’t have been any different from normal, except that it absolutely was. Rhett’s usual heavy breathing and occasional grunts and groans were completely different - all strangled whines, half-barks, and panting. Honest to goodness  _ panting, _ with his tongue hanging down and all. It made Link want to fill his mouth, as well as his ass. 

But he couldn’t be everywhere at once. And his eyes were already on the prize.

Rhett pushed back against Link’s fingers, bouncing against Link’s hand while Link moaned at the sight, his own cock throbbing against his stomach. Rhett’s hole twitched and pulsed around his fingers. His backside wriggling in Link’s hands, pushing back against him again. And again. Link paused to watch, giddy as he felt Rhett fucking his fingers deeper and deeper inside.

His pup desperately craved to be filled.

And Link was getting pretty freakin desperate himself. He withdrew his fingers, and watched Rhett turn wounded eyes on him, choking on a sob when Link’s hand left him. 

“Hnnngh. I was so close, Daddy…”

Link hushed his darling pup. Soothing him with a few soft pats down his long back. Continuing down the delicate and sensitive backs of his thighs. 

“Mmmm, look at that…” Link husked before commanding, “Up on your paws.” Link slapped the side of Rhett’s hip, and Rhett rolled up onto hands and knees while Link slicked his cock. He was so worked up that the cool, wet touch was so much that he needed to take a breath. “Stay.”

He moved forward to get between those perfect thighs - spreading Rhett’s legs wider to lower his hips to where he needed them. His hands manhandled Rhett’s waist into a better position, and he dug his chin into Rhett’s shoulder. 

“You ready for your bone now, Rhett?”

Rhett yipped, and Link  _ knew _ \- rationally - that it was an absolutely ridiculous form of encouragement, but it was  _ working _ for him.

Rhett took it upon himself to lower himself onto his elbows, pushing his hips back as an offering. Link trailed a firm hand up the soft, freckled skin of Rhett’s back, slipping two fingers up under his collar, pulling just a little - until he heard Rhett’s breathing getting harsh.

Rhett choked on another needy sob, biting into the pillow he’d been scenting, wanton tears in his eyes and thighs opening further. An impatient invitation. 

Link was tempted to hold back just to watch Rhett fall apart. It’d be beautiful. His helpless pup, trembling in his arms, sobbing out his need to come. Howling and whining in his need.

Link groaned, his urgent rumbling humming throug his chest as his teeth sank into the soft flesh of Rhett’s shoulder. He lined up his cock, head pressing into Rhett’s hole while Rhett continued growling hotly into the pillow.

Link took a deep breath and released his toothy grip on Rhett’s neck, looking down at the deep purple mark now standing out above Rhett’s collar.

Link sank in, breath knocked out of him by how tight his pup was. So wet and desperate for his master’s cock, suddenly fluttering around him like he was about to come. Link paused inside him, just listening to Rhett’s panting breaths as he tried to work back on him. 

“Stay!” Link commanded. 

But Rhett seemed incapable of being still. He lacked the basic discipline necessary to let Link get used to how fucking incredible he felt. 

_ I can make him _ , it occurred to Link. 

He yanked the leash and knocked Rhett off-balance; he had to catch himself from falling over. Clumsy and floppy like a big dog that’s been given Benadryl before a long car ride. 

“Who’s walking who here, you bad dog?”

Link returned his hands to Rhett’s waist, holding his pup still - not wanting to come so soon. He waited, focused on the pathetic whines Rhett was burying into the pillow, spit soaking into the fabric while Rhett kept mouthing at it; tears of frustration and anticipation leaking out - in a very base and human way. 

Rhett was gasping and whimpering; trying to get his hips down low enough to rub against the mattress, like a female dog squatting down to pee.

“Good gracious, Rhett…  _ Here _ .” Link snaked a hand around his trunk and underneath to stroke him off. He’d normally enjoy Rhett doing it himself, but paws were not optimal for the task. Plus, it seemed  _ dirtier _ this way. And this whole  _ thing  _ was bringing the dirty out of the self-proclaimed clean-freak. 

“You need it that bad, huh? Ya dirty dog...” Something wild overtook Link, and he decided to go with it. “What are ya, in heat? Y’needy thang.” 

Rhett began to rock more forcefully between Link’s tight fist while fucking himself back onto Link’s cock. The muscles in his back seized up in a way he’d likely regret in the morning. 

But he didn’t have a single brain cell to spare for tomorrow. 

Or anything outside of  _ Link _ . 

“You’re so hot for it. Beggin’ for it. Arentcha, boy? Beggin’ for me to pump you full. Desperate for my come. Gonna keep that tight ass in the air for me? Make sure it takes? Yeah?”

Link couldn’t keep this up; couldn’t manage another sentence with Rhett writhing all over the bed. Fortunately, he didn’t have to - Rhett went stock-still, cock shoved forward through Link’s fist, come spurting onto the sheets. 

“Fuck, yes,” Link managed, relieved of that duty, and now just pistoning rabbit-quick, hunched into Rhett’s ass. Suddenly,  _ Link _ was the dog, mindlessly humping toward his orgasm. 

He pulled back, hips sliding against Rhett’s thighs before shoving back in, moaning at Rhett continuing to tighten and pulse around him. Rhett whimpered like the good boy he was. 

Link’s breaths grew shaky, and his voice broke as he managed one last command, “ _ Sp-s-speak _ , Rhett.” 

“Nnnngh. Fill me up, daddy,” Rhett groaned.

After that, Link was freakin gone - pumping into Rhett with no rhythm, lost in the vague awareness of Rhett praising Link for now good he was ducking him. 

Until finally. 

_ Finally. _

Link emptied himself into Rhett. 

When he came back down to earth, trembling, he waited a few quiet moments as Rhett remembered how to be human with him again; while they detangled, and rearranged the covers. Evaporated sweat made them both shiver. 

Rhett still donned the collar and leash, and Link couldn’t resist curling his fingers around the webbed polyester handle again. 

“That was… was that what you wanted?” he asked in a hoarse whisper, looking at the ceiling instead of at Rhett.

“You were  _ perfect _ ,” Rhett answered without pause. Using his large, and very human, hand to gently angle Link’s face to meet his eyes. “A natural, babe. Any dog would count ‘emself lucky to have you as their master.”

Link smiled, idly petting Rhett’s hair as he held him. 

—————-

The next day at work, they were both giddy and sleep deprived. But there was a comradery in the sleeplessness. It wasn’t the same as being tired over stress, or whatever else. 

“Hey, Link,” a crew member casually greeted him. “How’s it going?” 

Rhett, overhearing the exchange, shot him a clandestine wink from across the room. 

“A bit tired, to be honest. Dang dog kept me up all night, and was takin up the whole bed again.”

Rhett’s eyes widened. 

“Aww, but Jade and Barbara are so tiny.”

“Yeah, they are just dainty li’l thangs. But y’know, sometimes they get it in their heads that they’re  _ big dogs _ . And that can make for… an interesting night.”

The crew member laughed politely, if not awkwardly; while Rhett nearly choked on his tea - inexplicably flushing a bright pink that no amount of makeup could conceal.


End file.
